Wanton
by Skeexikx
Summary: Tintin knows what he wants and goes after it - with a little help from an unusual aid. PWP, oh my! TintinXHaddock. They really need another selection than 'Romance' to describe stories like these... there's no soft candlelight, hand holding or walks in the park - just good ol' smut!


What is it about a slutty, smutty Tintin? Thank Bianca for this one, got my juices boiling and this is what resulted! If I could I'd send out plane tickets to Antarctica…

Tintin owns Moulinsart – I don't, or something to this matter.

The hell with apologizing for any grammatical errors, I try my best to find them, but those apostrophes are sneaky little son's. And don't get me started on comma's!

…

"Fuck me." Tintin announced.

Haddock stared back at his young friend who had just strode (wove actually) into his room and then crawled into bed with him and was now sitting astride the Captain's hips.

"Wha…what!?"

"Mmm, fuck me." Tintin repeated, his words somewhat slurred, fumbling with the older man's pajama bottoms.

"Are you drunk?" Haddock asked incredulously.

"Mmm-hmmm. Only way I could do this…want you, please…fuck me." Tintin mumbled, his hands managing to pull down the Captain's pajamas.

Eye's bugging out of his head and his mind awhirl, Haddock stuttered disbelievingly, "Are…are you sure?"

"Never more sure." The youth answered decisively, his hands now slipping inside the older man's underwear, caressing the rapidly heating flesh.

Eyes crossing from being so decidedly man-handled, Haddock cried out in confused amazement. "With me!?"

"Yup." replied the boy, taking hold of and slipping out the older man's rapidly rising cock.

"You do know what it is you're asking for?" the Captain inquired, wondering if the youngster really knew.

"Of course I do. Want you in me, on me, around me. Want you to fuck me." Tintin was now stroking the shaft in a very demanding manner, sending Haddock's brain into a tizzy.

Somehow managing to hang on to some shred of sanity, Haddock growled at the boy. "Go back to bed, ask me when you're not drunk, not taking you this way."

"But I want you, need you. Won't be able to unless I'm drunk. And I do know what I want and it's you. Always been you, only been you." Leaning forward, Tintin pressed his lips to Haddock's, kissing the older man with determination, even slipping his tongue inside.

Haddock was completely flabbergasted. Was this really happening? Was this even Tintin? Perhaps he was dreaming, he often fantasized about coupling with his young friend, but it was never this physically intense. And Tintin was never the instigator.

Tintin had pulled his own pajama bottoms down, exposing his ripe little rump, the firm buttocks so nice and round. The boy's cock was hard and erect, the tip glistening. As Haddock lay there, he watched unbelievably as Tintin began to position himself right above the Captain's own stiff and throbbing cock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa lad!" Haddock shouted, grabbing the boy and holding him still.

Tintin looked at him in lustful irritation. "What? Please, Archie, let's fuck. I want this and I know you do too. I've seen the way you look at me, don't deny it." Tintin struggled to wriggle out of the older man's grip, try and lower himself down onto his objective.

Haddock winced. He had hoped it wasn't obvious, but the boy was incredibly observant and the older man had never been able to keep from expressing his need for his desires. And he needed the boy. Needed Tintin like an alcoholic needed whiskey, only this addiction was even more severe.

For a moment Haddock dithered – knowing full well that he really should have the lad wait until they were in complete control of their faculties but then decided the hell with it. If the boy had come to this decision, fine, so be it.

"All right, I'll fuck ya, ya little vixen. But I'm doing it, not having ya do me. Now get off me, take off those clothes, turn around and lay down." He ordered.

Tintin stared at him a moment and then grinned, rapidly doing exactly as the Captain requested.

"Wait there, not takin' ya dry." Haddock growled, rising from the bed and stamping over to his bathroom, shedding his own nightclothes on the way. Grabbing a bottle of baby oil off the shelf, he made his way back to the bed, to observe the ginger-haired youth (and every hair on that incredible body was that bright red-gold, even the hair that surrounded Tintin's own erection) was lying on his back with his arms held out and his legs raised and spread wide, but not as wide as the grin on that desiring and desirable face.

Shaking his head, Haddock gave himself up for lost and crawled up on the bed, positioning himself above the waiting lad. As he spread the oil liberally upon his shaft, he felt the boy's hands pulling at his shoulders, trying to get him closer.

"Hang on, my boy, sheesh, when you make up your mind, you're irrepressible."

"Want you, want this, fuck me, fuck me now, oh please…"

Haddock wondered idly just how much the boy had had to drink, to loosen the upstanding young man's usually inhibited ways.

"First I'm gonna get ya ready, you're a virgin for heaven's sake. Not just gonna sink inta ya, no matter how much you want me to." Haddock explained reasonably, a small part of his brain amazed at the fact that HE was being practical.

"Mmmm, but then…? You will, right? Say you will, please?" Tintin begged, his gorgeous grey eyes pleading and his enchanting mouth imploring.

Christ. He'd never known the boy to act this wantonly. But Haddock wasn't going to question it any further. He was too wrapped up in his own lust to stop now.

"Aye, lad, aye. I'll fuck you, fuck you silly." The older man murmured - intent on slipping the first finger inside the boy's ass. As he pushed into the hot and very tight flesh, he heard Tintin gasp.

"Oh! Oh, my! Ohhhh… feels good, feels very good. I knew it would. Oh more, Captain, more, please." Tintin cried.

Haddock didn't answer, only began to move his finger in and out, getting the lad used to something penetrating him over and over. He could feel the lad's muscles tightening around him, along with the hips moving up and down.

"More! Please Archie, more!"

Haddock complied with Tintin's imperious command and added a second finger, rapidly thrusting them into the boy, matching the lad's voracious movements. Haddock was beginning to rock back and forth himself, his own urges reaching the boiling point.

"Aaaah, yes, oh yes… so good, ohhh, it feels so wonderful. Fuck me Archie, fuck me now, I want to feel you in me, hold me, come in me, pleeeeaaasssse!" Tintin howled, grabbing hold of the Captain's shoulders while wrapping his legs around the man and pulling him close.

"Fine, ya ravenous slut, you want, you get." Haddock's body was on fire with desire and any brain cells had been burned away.

Quickly he gathered Tintin up in one arm and guided himself toward the lad's sweet opening with his other hand, pressing firmly into the taut opening. Even though he had tried to stretch the anal muscles out as much as possible, it was still a very tight fit and Haddock groaned with both frustration and pleasure as his cock was being squeezed very deliciously.

Tintin was writhing in anticipation, making it even harder for Haddock to sink deeper. "Hold still, laddie! Heaven's sake, boy, don't want to hurt you!"

The boy stilled his movements – somewhat. His legs were still wrapped tight around the Captain's buttocks, pulling hard. Haddock could feel Tintin's hands grasping at his shoulders, knew he'd have bruises. The boy was moaning and grunting wordlessly and bucking his hips up and down.

Farther and farther Haddock slid within Tintin until he was seated deep, his swollen testicles pressing in painful ecstasy against the lad. Taking a deep breath the older man began to move back and forth slowly but it wasn't long before he was thrusting hard and fast, matching the boy's frantic rhythm.

Tintin screamed to the rafters and there was a small bit of Haddock's brain that thanked God that the estate was out in the middle of the countryside, surrounded by acres of land. He could just imagine the mayhem that would ensue if anyone heard the lad's euphoric cries and came investigating.

Instead he just joined in with his own rapturous exclamations as he and Tintin rocked back and forth, faster and faster, clutching each other close, body heat rising between them and sweat dripping, mingling between them and running into the sheets. Breaths panted into each other's faces and eyes stared passionately, amazingly, disbelievingly into each other.

"Ohhh Captain! Archie, yes, yes, yesyesyes yesssss!" Tintin cried, stilling his movements and entering into climax. Haddock could no more stop his thrusts than fly and continued to stroke as Tintin spasmed around him, sending even more pleasurable sensations to his already overwhelmed genitals. He could feel the youth's body quivering with each spurt.

As Haddock felt the boy's semen jetting between their bodies, he reached his own apex. Shoving himself in deep as he could, he pulled the boy close and locked his lips to Tintin's mouth, kissing him roughly. Grunting into that mouth with each surge, Haddock emptied his seed inside the lad. Bright light filled his brain and then faded…

Slowly the blackness receded and Haddock lifted his head from where it rested on Tintin's shoulder. The boy was lying there with his eyes closed, mouth lifted in a very satisfied smile.

Haddock gave the boy a light kiss, and felt the arms that were wrapped around him tighten. The grey eyes opened and gazed at him in a contemplating manner.

"So, are ya happy now?" Haddock asked, hoping he had given the lad what he'd been seeking, and hadn't gone too far, too fast.

"Mmmmm, yes, very happy. Except…" Tintin answered, his face starting to draw into a frown.

The older man stilled. "Except?" he queried, becoming worried.

"How soon can we do it again?" Tintin announced, grinning widely at the look of absolute wonder on Haddock's face.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

Slutty/Smutty Tintin's fun, that's what! Poor Haddock, I have a feeling Tintin's going to run him ragged. But I'm sure the Captain will enjoy every moment!

Hope you liked this! Please leave a review, if you would be so kind.


End file.
